


Envy

by Doodlelolly0910



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Past Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlelolly0910/pseuds/Doodlelolly0910
Summary: Neal pokes his nose where it doesn't belong and he does not like what he finds.





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kmomof4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmomof4/gifts).



> Another Christmastime fic I forgot to upload! Thank you for being so patient Krystal! 
> 
> Original A/N: Merry Christmas @kmomof4!!!! I wrote you a little something cuz it's all I can do lol. I appreciate your friendship more than I could ever say and I love you to pieces! After everything you've done for me this year, I wanted to do something nice for you as well. So! Without further ado, have some Neverland smut :P I hope you like it!

This was  _ wrong.  _

 

_ All wrong.  _

 

Not just the fact that he was sitting there, staring out from behind an exceptionally dense cluster of leaves as the pirate pressed Emma against a tree trunk in this isolated thatch of jungle, their mouths fused tightly together. The fact that he was watching this happen was wrong enough, but what was even worse was that it should be  _ him _ coaxing those gorgeous noises from Emma's lips.

 

Instead it was Captain fucking Hook, ruining his life yet again. In Neverland, of all places. How fitting he would betray him here again. Neal could feel his hands ball into fists at his sides as rage simmered in his belly, but he couldn't move, couldn't say anything. He was frozen to the spot, helpless but to watch as the bastard’s only hand touched flesh that Neal only had memories of.  _ Dammit  _ if he wasn’t regretting suggesting that they rest in the camp one more night to make it easier on Henry, who was already in a deep sleep, instead of having to carry the boy back to the ship immediately as Emma had wanted.

 

Neal didn't even know why he was surprised that this was happening. When Hook set off after Emma to ‘get firewood’, Neal knew they were going to be doing something else. That's what pirates did, especially Killian Jones. They lied. And cheated, and stole, and left wreckage wherever they went. Yeah, sure, Neal had been a thief. He'd lied to Emma, sent her to jail, but it had been for her own good. Not like the selfish pirate who was likely poisoning her against him in this very moment, his lips moving against the shell of Emma's ear, forming words he couldn't hear. 

 

“God, yes,” Emma moaned as Hook began kissing along her jawline. Neal's mouth watered involuntarily. Emma's skin always tasted so good. Like honey and vanilla and  _ her _ . And there was this little spot at the crook of her neck-

 

“Oh!” she cried out, her head tilting to one side as the asshole pressing into Emma found the very spot he'd been thinking of. He couldn't see much of Jones’s face behind his high leather collar, and for that, Neal was thankful, but Emma's face was on full display, turned towards where he was carefully concealed, her eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy. That was its own special brand of hell.

 

_ God damn _ , she was so hot, her cheeks pink and rosy with arousal, her kiss swollen lips parted and her chest heaving as she lost herself in sensation. He had never witnessed her face in the throes of bliss like this, always having had a close up view of this moment, and it was clear she was not the girl he once knew. She had grown into a woman, through and through, confident in her pleasure and moving surely, so unlike the naive and uncertain girl ready to let Neal take the lead at any moment. He had revelled in the fact that when she was young,  he was the one to introduce her to the ways of the world. She’d had none to compare him to, taking whatever he would give her willingly, always hungry for his attention. Now she held everyone at arm’s length and Neal supposed he had played his part in that as well, but he couldn’t help but feel that she had turned out a better person for the role he had played in her life. 

 

Her  small hands worked under the pirate's coat and an audible growl rumbled out from Hook's chest when she reached something he apparently liked and Emma smirked, a smug little twitch of her lips, repeating the action and drawing another grunt from the man. Neal's teeth ground together as Jones reached down with his hooked arm and slung Emma's leg over his hip so he could rock into her, kissing his way down her chest and burying his face into her cleavage.

 

That fucking pirate didn't deserve to touch her. He didn't even deserve to  _ look _ at her. It was Hook's apparent mission in life to be a home wrecking, family splitting, backstabbing son of a bitch. He had cost Neal his mother already. Cost him years of his own freedom on this godforsaken island. Now he was taking Emma from him, too. He couldn't watch anymore. He should leave. Or go out there and beat the asshole senseless. Leaving would be easier. But he meant what he'd said before. He wasn't going to stop fighting for her. Even if she said she didn't want him. His indecision on how to proceed kept him stuck in his hiding place.

 

Emma let out another gasp and a moan as Hook's hand snaked its way under the powder blue tank she wore, exposing her torso as the fabric inched higher. Emma grabbed the pirate by the collar and pulled his lips back to hers, kissing him fiercely. Neal couldn't tear his eyes away from the new skin Hook was revealing as his hand made the climb up, up, up. She was softer, rounder in her hips and stomach,  light, barely visible stripes lining her lower belly and hips, then disappearing into her waistband from where she had carried their son. She was always beautiful, but those marks on her flesh only said one thing to Neal:  _ mine _ .

 

He had done that to her body, filled her with his child and left his mark, and now another man's hands (well, hand, just the singular) roamed over skin that was supposed to be  _ his _ . The asshole clearly had no shame, teasing and tracing over curves he had no right to touch. Emma moaned into Hook's mouth as his hand found her breast beneath the fabric, her own hands scrambling to push the heavy leather duster from the pirate's shoulders. Hook chuckled lustily as he peppered kisses down the side of her neck once more, shrugging his coat free. 

 

Emma let her head fall back again and Hook took the opportunity to pull away and lift her shirt up and over her head. Neal's jaw almost hit the forest floor as her white lace encased breasts were exposed to the humid air. Hook's groan of appreciation had Neal's mouth snapping shut again as he fought not to go out there and remove the prick from Emma's proximity by force. That would only make her angry. 

 

“Beautiful. Bloody fucking gorgeous, you are,” Hook growled and Neal scoffed lightly. Of  _ course _ she was beautiful. Emma knew it. She was never much of a talker in bed and neither was Neal, they just got down to business. That's what Emma liked. He knew that and he felt a little more confident that Emma was going to get sick of his pretty words soon enough. She wanted to fuck. Not talk. Hook shouldn’t even be getting that from her.

 

True to form, Emma said nothing, but she did reach behind her, back arching away from the tree trunk and her breasts almost pressing into Hook’s face as she unclasped her bra and let it drop to the ground beside them. Her breasts were fuller than Neal remembered, her nipples a little darker, but he could feel the blood in his body rushing south as quickly as the pert buds tightened under Hook's gaze. 

 

“Are you just going to stare all night or are you gonna do something?” Emma teased, her voice low and sultry and Neal swallowed thickly at the sound. He almost wanted to laugh at the idiot pirate who didn't seem to know a lick about what Emma wanted, behaving like a kid who'd just found his first nudie mag.

 

“Be careful what you wish for, love,” Hook rasped, and Neal wasn't sure if he really wanted to watch what was coming next. Like watching a train wreck, though, he couldn't look away. He was disgusted with himself for being so turned on right now, watching Emma's body react to this… this…  _ fucker _ . She didn't know him. Didn't know the things he'd done. Didn't know how he'd destroyed Neal's life on more than one occasion. He resolved that he would tell her. She had a right to know what kind of man Killian Jones truly was. She would see the error of her ways and come running back to him where it was safe and familiar.

 

A rustle of fabric broke Neal from his reverie as the pirate captain shed his shirt, leaving him bare chested (not that the shirt covered much to begin with, the repulsively flagrant exhibitionist) and exposing the straps that held his harness on his mangled arm. Neal felt a surge of giddiness run through him. Emma was sure to put things to a stop now that she was so blatantly confronted with Hook's shortcomings. Maybe he would even take the brace off and expose his mangled flesh to her. She would be so revolted that she wouldn't look twice at Hook ever again.

 

To Neal's surprise, she continued on as if nothing had changed, unbuttoning her jeans and allowing Hook to help her push them and her lacy white underthings down and off her body, baring her fully to Hook's (and his own) gaze. To his utter shock, she reached up and traced her slim fingers along the edge of one of the straps to his harness and used it to pull him back closer to her. The pirate stumbled forward with a grunt as he finally made skin to skin contact with her.

 

“You bloody siren,” Hook muttered as Emma let her hand drift down his ruined arm and brought his metal appendage up to her flushed skin. Neal's anger swelled in his chest, this time directed at Emma as he watched her press the hook into her breast, circling a dusky peak with it and shivering in pleasure. How could she let him touch her like that?  _ With _ that? He wanted to burst from his concealed position and shake some sense into her. No.  _ No _ . Neal squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head roughly before blinking them open again and setting his sights back on the scene before him.

 

It wasn't her fault. Hook was a master seducer. He'd heard the nonsense he would whisper to Emma when he thought no one was listening. Or even the things he said to her when people (her fucking  _ parents,  _ no less)  _ were _ listening. Neal wasn't entirely convinced that the pirate didn't dabble in magic of some kind, based on the sheer amount of luck he was having with the willful blonde. 

 

“ _ Yes _ , God, Killian, right there,” she gasped and the pirate had now reached between her legs and was clearly working some of that aforementioned magic, based on the look on Emma’s face. Neal was enraptured and enraged all at once.

 

“Say it again, Emma,” the pirate urged, dipping his head down to touch his forehead to Emma’s and her hand came up to clutch at the back of his neck. “Say it again, and I’ll make you come.”

 

“Killian! Fuck!” Her cry of intense satisfaction was muffled by Hook’s mouth crashing down over hers and Neal didn’t know whether to come in his pants or vomit. The sickened feeling in his stomach grew as Emma came back to herself and promptly began her frantic unlacing of the pirate’s leathers. 

 

When she’d freed him from his pants, Neal couldn’t help but compare what Emma’s eyes bulged at the sight of to himself.  _ Fuck  _ if that wasn’t the worst decision he’d made the entire time he had been watching the two of them. There was no reason any man needed to be that… big. Emma surely couldn’t be attracted to something like that. Would it even fit?! He should stop this, before he hurt her with that thing. But then Neal’s heart nearly stopped in his chest as Emma sank to her knees before the pirate and all thoughts of doing anything except remembering how to breathe flew from his mind.

 

There was no way he could watch this, but he was still unsure if he should stop them altogether or just return to camp defeated. In his memories, Emma had a gift with her mouth. He remembered exactly what it was like to have her talented tongue tracing over his shaft and he wasn’t sure if he could watch it happen to someone else. Especially  _ this  _ someone else. (Plus, again,  _ would it even fit?! _ ) She gripped him in her hand and Hook groaned. Neal could feel his temper about to burst and just before she could proceed, just before Neal came charging from his concealed little alcove, some merciful god took pity on him and Hook reached down and scooped Emma up under her arms and pulled her to her feet, slamming her back against the tree.

 

“Love, Gods,  _ Emma _ , tell me I can have you, tell me this is what you want,” he panted into her mouth and she nodded furiously in response, grabbing a fistful of the pirate’s dark hair and sealing her lips on his again. Before Neal could make a single move (besides his own traitorous cock twitching in his pants), Hook looped his arms under Emma’s luscious thighs and pulled her up, burying himself between her thighs with a single thrust, answering the question of whether or not Hook was going to be able to fit once and for all. Emma’s head fell forward onto Hook’s shoulder and an inhuman noise left her lips.

 

Neal had never heard her make the carnal, primitive noises she was making now when she was in his bed (or backseat,  _ semantics _ ), each of them seemingly punched out of her by the motion of the bastard pirate’s hips. She gasped and moaned and it was better than any memory he ever had, or any fantasy he’d had since she came crashing back into his life.  _ Goddammit, she was supposed to be his _ . He focused on Emma’s face and what he could see of her bouncing breasts around the pirate’s scarred back. Maybe he should just let it go at this point, but, if anything, this only made Neal want her more. She keened when Hook bent his knees and thrust up into her body just that little bit harder.

 

“You like that?” Hook grunted out between thrusts. Emma answered with a breathy chant of  _ yes _ and the pirate laughed. “Yeah, you do. You like the way I fill you, like being fucked against this tree. Such a good girl for me, taking me so well, so  _ tight _ and  _ hot  _ and  _ bloody fucking stunning, gorgeous, fuck, fuck! _ ” He punctuated each of his praises with a snap of his hips and Emma’s hands were clinging to his shoulders, nails digging deep into flesh as he pounded into her without mercy. She seemed to like it when Hook talked dirty, apparently having developed a taste for the rougher side of being bedded since Neal had last had her, and  _ when did he start taking notes on this whole thing? _

 

Neal’s nails had nearly cut through the skin of his palms by now, his fists clenched so tightly, but he couldn’t care less. He didn’t need to take notes, or get tips, or fucking anything from this asshole. He and Emma, they had history. She loved him once, she could again, and he didn’t need to know how to please her or any other woman. 

 

“There! Shit! Killian,  _ there _ , yes! Killian,  _ Killian, _ ” she babbled incoherently and Neal had never felt envy like the kind roiling through his gut right now at the sound of his nemesis’ name pouring from her lips.

 

“Gods, yes, Emma, say my fucking name,” he growled in response and were they fucking with him at this point?! Had they seen him and were playing this up to piss him off? No, he was too well versed in concealment for that, but he wouldn’t have put it past the pirate to do something like that just in case he  _ was _ listening. That was it. He was dangerously close to losing his load in his pants (and his sanity along with it) and it was time to  _ leave _ . Way past time. 

 

Emma’s head rocked back against the smooth bark of the tree and he let out a high pitched keen, snapping Neal’s gaze back to her blissed out face. Hook groaned, a low gravelly sound, and he bucked up into her more furiously. His hooked arm supported her back, the hook itself dug into the bark of the tree, scarring it just as this whole thing was scarring Neal. Hook reached between the two of them, tight fit that it was, and began to touch her as she flew into her climax. Neal could only stand there, slack jawed and dumb at the sight of Emma Swan falling apart in another man’s arms.

 

“Ah, gods, that’s it, you’re glorious when you come undone for me. Squeeze me tight, love, I’m gonna...gonna…  _ fuck! _ ” He slipped out of her, his hand working between them and spilling himself all over the forest floor beneath them, his hooked arm, Emma’s legs wrapped around him, and the tree being the only things holding them upright.

 

Neal wasn’t sure if he couldn't hear what they were saying because they were speaking too low or if the sound of his heartbeat thundering in his own ears was blocking everything out, but the two of them were still wrapped up tightly against the tree, lips moving, eyes closed, holding each other like they hadn’t just had a quick fuck on a magical island against a tree. Neal continued to watch, curiosity intermingling with his crippling jealousy. Emma wasn’t a cuddler. She always went to the bathroom or got dressed almost immediately after they were done.

 

Seconds ticked by until they finally relinquished their hold on one another and separated. They dressed in slightly awkward silence and Neal would have definitely felt smug about the clear distance Emma was trying to put between the two of them if he wasn't still so angry. Angry with Hook, angry with Emma, hell, even a little angry at himself for watching the whole exchange. 

 

As Hook ducked in beside her to retrieve his coat, he chanced a kiss on Emma's cheek that left her blushing.  _ Blushing _ . He used to make her blush. He used to do a lot of things to her. With her. For her. And now she was tainted by the hand (and several other parts) of a lesser man. 

 

In that moment, as he watched the two of them separate and head back to camp from different directions, he resolved to use everything in his power to make Emma his again, if only to keep her away from the pirate.

  
  


 


End file.
